battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:India/@comment-27510151-20170901183759
Announcements -------- The 2 Indian 9 gunners, the Sarmat and Minmonath has been replaced by a new ship class. The 2 9 gunner will be scrapped for 314 points. -------- A new terrifyingly powerful ship class has been constructed, this ship will lead ever growing monster that is the indian war machine to glory. The Nightbringer class is the finest ship class to ever be produced by India, its armor is thick and well made that it makes combat at range suicide for almost all ships that lacks 53cm+ guns. Its weapons battery is so large, that when a broadside is fired it will block out the sun. It's sensor packed is like an eagles eye, and like an eagle it never loses track of its prey. The hull is painted black like death, and wherever it goes death and destruction will follow. The Nightbringer is armed with 9 x 3 46cm guns, 12 x 2 35cm guns, 8 x 2 13cm guns, 50 x 3 25mm radar guided AA guns, 6 Dragons, 45 Brahmos missiles (optional) and a Ram. The Nightbringer is equipped with super heavy hull armor, heavy deck armor, heavy armor covering 80% of the superstructure and very heavy armor around the bridge and fire controllers. Up to 200 marines can accommodate the 1400 man strong crew, when it is used as flagship. The ship has a top speed of 26 knots, mostly do to the heavy armor. The Nightbringer is equipped with a 1st rate sensor package with state of the art radar and navigation systems and more. -------- Ship production 1 Nightbringer class 9 gunner: -210 points 2 Abhay class heavy cruisers: -70 points 3 Rajput class frigates: -30 points -------- The senate has now been moved to Necropolis where the Khamenhotep pyramid is also nearing completion. Necropolis is now the official capital. -------- With fighting still raging in Madagascar it has been decided to send a large force west. The naval force will contain: 2 Nightbringer class 9 gunners, 4 Ranjit class 8 gunners, 1 Gandhi class 8 gunner, 3 Manera class 6 gunners, 3 Deepak class 6 gunners, 4 Vikramaditya class super carriers, 9 light cruisers, 4 stealth cruisers, 3 missile cruisers, 30 destroyers, 21 frigates, 7 SSN's. The ground/Airforce will contain 3 legions, 8 armored divisions, 1000 land based aircraft, 1000 Immortals. -------- The senate has decided that 2 new legions are to be established (1,28 million troops), they will mainly consists of fresh recruits from the region militias that will be given full military training and payment. It is expected that it will take some months depending on their experience and local training (maybe a week IRL), but they are expected to be ready on time. The senate has also decided that the production of equipment is to be increased. 1000 Arjun 2A1's has been scheduled together with 150 Panthers and 500 Falcons, 800 Warhawks, 300 bombers. This will take a couple of months (maybe 2 weeks IRL) maybe more, but they should be on schedule. --------